Renascimento
by P.Amai
Summary: Uma nova vida. Quando o amor prevalecer as duas nunca mais ficarão nas trevas.[Spoiler] Shoujoai.


**Renasimento**

Fria noite, de tempestade e trovões.

Escuridão acolhedora, não temiam as trevas porque sabiam, nunca conheceram a luz.

Completavam-se, uma entendia a outra. Tão parecidas mas ao mesmo tempo completamente diferentes.

Um passado em comum, ligadas pela linha negra do destino e o sangue daqueles que mataram sem hesitar. Eram anjos, anjos da morte com tanta habilidade que até Deus temia as duas.

Ser _Noir_não desejavam esse título, carregavam o fardo, a vida de muitos, o sofrimento de ter as mãos sujas de sangue...queriam um pouco de luz.

Ainda não haviam conversado sobre tudo que acontecera mas, cedo ou tarde, seriam obrigadas a falarem dos pecados do passado.

Kirika não sabia o que a loira sentia, por isso, decidira ficar no silêncio para que pelo menos por um instante se esquecesse que tinha sido a culpada pela morte da família Bouquet.

- Kirika?- a garota da Córsega saiu do banho vestida no seu roupão

A menina fitou-a longamente, nos olhos transparecia a dor que as lembranças provocavam.

Mireille sentou-se na cama esperando a japonesa falar algo porém as palavras não vieram, o único som que se escutava naquele momento era da chuva lá fora e o vento soprando com uma agressividade impressionante.

A loira compreendia os ferimentos na alma da menina, então, por que ela não falava nada?

Sabia bem, essa era Kirika, silenciosa, enigmática, especial...

Esperava desesperadamente por qualquer reação da garota, lágrimas, um sorriso, uma palavra...mas ela continuava imóvel olhando fixamente para o teto.

Desejava declarar seus sentimentos, dizer claramente que a amava e pedir desculpas por não ter percebido antes. Quando Kirika foi embora após descobrir seu passado, a loira voltou para o vazio, só que, ao encontrar a carta deixada pela menina, despertou...era algo tão visível que ela não conseguira enxergar.

Naquela noite, pensando sobre todos os momentos ao lado da outra garota, riu diante de sua própria cegueira. Sentia ciúmes dela, quando ela conhecera aquele pintor ou toda vez que aproximava-se de Chloé, seu coração explodia de raiva e medo.

Antes de descobrir a tragédia que envolvia seu passado ao de Kirika, acreditava que a ajudava apenas para saber de algo que esquecera. Quando soubesse tudo o que acontecera naquele dia na Córsega, simplesmente iria puxar o gatilho e acabar facilmente com a vida da garota, então o destino resolveu brincar com ela. Pouco a pouco, sem perceber, as barreiras começaram a romper-se, apaixonou-se pela assassina de sua família.

Queria sinceramente dizer o quanto a amava. Era um sentimento puro, terno, novo...começava a misturar-se com uma enorme vontade de tocar, sentir a pele, o gosto...talvez, o medo de chegar ao carnal, tenha feito ambas esconderem esse amor como se fosse algo vergonhoso.

"_Enquanto o pecado existir, o amor nunca deve se ausentar."_

Elas eram pecadoras.

_Noir,_ nascida entre pecados, criada entre pecados...mas amar Kirika, era um pecado?

Se fosse, então não temeria pecar.

- Kirika...

Deitou-se ao lado da menina encarando-a, os olhos azuis brilhavam, algo que a japonesa não pode deixar de notar. Virou-se na direção de Mireille, aquele rosto delicado que derretia o gelo em seu coração.

Confusa. Inquieta. Ansiosa.

Por que a loira olhava-a daquela maneira?

- Mireille?

Finalmente uma palavra.

A voz melodiosamente chamando-a, tentando desvendar os pensamentos da garota da Córsega.

- Sabe Kirika...por que razão acha que fui atrás de você?

- Por que? Não sei Mireille...

- Não sabe ou apenas não quer responder?

A loira sabia a resposta que estava na mente de Kirika, a menina desviou os olhos dos da outra garota.

- Para me matar?

A voz saiu fraca, ela realmente acreditava que esse era o motivo da loira.

- Não, pela primeira vez você está errada...

Suas mãos, um pouco trêmulas, pousaram delicadamente no rosto de Kirika. Os olhos vermelhos arregalaram-se enquanto os azuis brilhavam intensamente.

- Mireille...

- Lembra da carta de despedida? Aquela foi a carta do nascimento...nós renascemos, então, decidi deixar de ser medrosa...

A distância não mais existia, a loira tratou de quebrar o muro que as separavam beijando-a terna e longamente. Seria mais sincera com seu coração e também com Kirika.

- Eu só fui lá, porque te amo...como nunca amei ninguém...

- Mas depois de tudo que fiz...Mireille, você não me odeia?

- Boba...se conseguisse odiá-la, teria te matado naquele dia...eu te amo!

Sorriu, Kirika pela primeira vez na vida, conseguiu sorrir de felicidade.

Abraçaram-se contemplando os primeiros raios de sol do dia, os primeiros raios de luz na vida daquelas que são _Noir_ e que pretendem transformar esse nome, não no símbolo da morte ou pecado, mas do amor. O simples e puro amor.

**_NOIR_**


End file.
